Truth or Dare
by Vadergirl52
Summary: Stuck in an old room in the Jeffersonian, Booth hits upon an idea to pass the time. It's fluff, the whole fluff, and nothing but the fluff.


So this is just fluff. Pure, unadulterated, fun, fluff. The idea came to me while walking to the train one day. Wish I owned Booth, but I don't own any of 'em. SIGH.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Seeley Booth exclaimed for at least the fifteenth time. "How is it possible for two adults to do this to themselves?! Better yet, how is it possible that the Jeffersonian has no safeguards against something like this?!"

Dr. Tempereance Brennan calmly eyed her partner from the examination table she was sitting on. "I told you, Booth. This is an old room used for storage. They haven't gotten this far in the remodeling so they haven't installed any updated phones or intercoms in here yet."

Booth eyed the offending, locked door and gave it a kick. "So you're telling me that no one is going to know we're here? We're going to be trapped in here forever?!" Booth was being petulant and he knew it, but he was supposed to see Parker in a school performance tonight and now it looked as if he would miss it and not even be able to explain until tomorrow as to why. Parker would be disappointed and Rebecca would just be inclined to point out this wasn't the first time.

"Booth, you know we won't be stuck in here forever. Worst case scenario, we're stuck here overnight. Someone will be back at the main switchboard tomorrow morning. We can call then."

"I still can't believe there's no other way to call out! I mean, come on! Why bother even putting a phone down here? And no cell service this deep in…this is dangerous! What if someone was dying or something?!" Booth argued more for the sake of arguing than anything else.

Brennan heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I told you, this is an _old_ room. The phone lines were never updated because it's only used for storage. Any normal activity here would be done during the day and someone could call the front desk if there was a problem. And there's _always_ a spare key in here. Whoever was here last must have taken it by accident."

"When I get hold of the Squint who did this, he's gonna be sorry his mother ever met his father, that's for sure!" Booth huffed, finally moving away from the door and pulling up a rolling chair.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Brennan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Bones. I was trying to be funny. I stole that line from _Jaws_. You know, when Ben Gardner says, 'They'll be sorry their mothers ever met their fathers' when everyone's hunting for the shark?"

His partner's blank stare spoke volumes.

"No. Do not tell me…don't even _try_ to tell me…that you've never seen _Jaws_!"

"I fail to see the entertainment value in watching a movie with antiquated ideas about killer sharks…especially since this movie _completely_ exaggerates several facts, not to mention the huge shark fishing craze it stirred up. These animals are endangered. Also, there has never been a report of a Charcharadon Carcharias that large, capable of…"

"Whoa! Stop. Right. There. First off, it's a movie. It doesn't have to be all factually correct. Second off, it's one of the cornerstones of American culture! It's almost as important as apple pie, the Fourth of July, _Star Wars_, Monopoly, and Truth or Dare!" Booth interjected, pushing his chair away from the counter and spinning around once like an excited little boy.

"I saw _Star Wars_ and you know I like apple pie," Brennan replied.

"Thank God for small miracles! Dr. Brennan actually saw _Star Wars_!"

"I find the combination of science and myth interesting. It's difficult to identify the series of movies as either science fiction or fantasy. And the theme of the epic hero on a quest surrounded by companions he accumulates on the way is based in the very root of the typical good vs. evil archetypical theme. Within that is the entire redemption of a father who…" Here, Brennan trailed off. Booth was obviously no longer listening as he had jumped up and pulled an imaginary gun from his side and started striking various shooting poses with it.

"Hey, Bones…who am I?" Here he leaned against the counter, crossed his arms, manufactured a cocky grin, and said, "Sometimes I amaze even myself."

Brennan sighed. "Naturally you'd identify with the archetypal cowboy-loner-bad boy-actually-a-good boy image of Han Solo. His mannerisms are very similar to yours."

"So who's your favorite character? No, let me guess: Princess Leia because she's a tough female in a position of power," Booth smiled, still holding on to his Han Solo mannerisms.

"Actually, I prefer Luke Skywalker. His abandonment at an early age, his quest for knowledge, and his search for the truth regardless of how it hurts is all very real and provides a model of hope throughout the movie," Brennan replied quietly. She had never admitted to anyone how much she felt she had in common with the character. And now that she knew more about her parents, the similarities were even more striking.

Booth seemed to realize the same thing. He stood up a little straighter and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. I never saw it like that, but you're right. Well, at least that's _one_ point for your pop culture review. So what about games? You didn't say anything about those."

"I know the basic premise of Monopoly and played it once, but I found it tedious. Usually I played solitaire card games as a child," Brennan replied.

Booth's right eyebrow shot up. "So you're telling me that you've never played Truth or Dare?"

"No, Booth. That's a game usually played by pre-teens and teens in a party setting. I never went to parties when I was younger."

A wicked smile worthy of Angela broke out on Booth's face. "Well, Dr. Brennan. If we're going to be trapped here all night, then I think we're going to have to keep ourselves occupied and teaching you a new game to hone up on your pop culture skills is just the ticket!"

Brennan frowned. "Truth or Dare is a game usually reserved for groups of people. I fail to see the entertainment involved in a two person game."

Booth sat back down on his rolling chair. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong! Sometimes it can be more fun that way." Seeley was finally coming out of his funk. Ever since he had inadvertently locked them in this room, he had been sullen and irritable. How was he to have known the door lock was broken? He had quietly shut the door after finally finding Bones down here in the bowels of the institute. He was going to sneak up on her and see if he could scare her, but had shut the door in case she screamed. She hadn't screamed and they had been stuck here for nothing. At least that's how he had seen his situation until now. A game of Truth or Dare with Bones was just the ticket to liven things up.

Brennan rolled her eyes, but she felt her face grow a little warm as she pictured a dare Angela had told her she had once fulfilled at a party. If nothing else, she would at least get to learn some interesting things about her partner tonight.

"Okay. I'll go first!" Booth exclaimed excitedly, rolling his chair around the table to face her. "Truth or dare, Bones?"

"Truth."

"Okay. I'll start off easy. What kind of underwear do you wear?"

"Booth! That's so totally chauvinistic!" Brennan exclaimed. Of all the questions he could have asked first, THAT wasn't what she was prepared for.

"Doesn't matter. You have to answer," Booth replied smugly.

"Who says?" Brennan parried.

"The _rules_ say so. Period. Now spill!" Booth returned. He reached over to fill a small cup with water from the sink and took a drink.

"Fine. When I _do_ wear any, I prefer a thong," Brennan replied calmly.

The choking started immediately after Booth sprayed half the mouthful he'd just taken all over the table, narrowly missing his partner. "Wha---?!" More choking followed by tears coming to his eyes. "Bones!" Here a gasp for air in his still, slightly obstructed airway.

Brennan sat calmly, watching her partner seemingly choking to death at her response. She crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. When Booth's coughing had subsided, she spoke.

"So, it's my turn now. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Booth managed to gasp out.

She leaned forward. "How long were you and Dr. Saroyan sleeping with each other this last time before you called it off?"

Booth began to get the feeling he'd been swindled. Bones may never have played the game before, but she was certainly an expert at it in theory! "Geez, Bones! You're sure not subtle, are you?!"

"Answer my question," Brennan insisted. She was a little irritated at Booth's first question, so she had shot back with one that she had secretly wondered at for a while. It bothered her that they had so casually fallen into bed together, but she couldn't understand why it did. Perhaps a time frame would be helpful.

"We got together about a month after she came back to D.C.," Booth answered, feeling awkward. When Bones was silent at that, he felt he needed to clarify. "Well, Cam and I had a past. It wasn't like I jumped in bed with her after meeting her twice or something."

Brennan nodded. "Fair enough."

"Truth or Dare?" Booth asked.

"Truth."

"What was so great about Sully that you considered leaving with him?" It was Booth's turn to cross his arms and raise his eyebrow.

"That's a question that I can't easily answer, Booth," Brennan protested.

"So? Nowhere in the rules does it say the question or answer has to be brief. We've got all night."

Brennan blinked a few times, running over things in her mind. What _was_ it about Sully? "Well, for starters, he was intelligent and we shared enough similar likes and dislikes to make him a good companion. He treated me with respect yet didn't smother me. He wasn't insecure about my intelligence and he didn't insist on antiquated views of the man being 'in charge' and always choosing our activities or paying for things."

Booth snorted and Brennan frowned. "What was that for?"

"Well, obviously he didn't mind you paying and I guess he didn't have much going for him in 'other areas', so to speak." Booth was secretly relieved that she hadn't mentioned anything romantic.

Brennan's frown deepened. "If, by 'other areas' you mean in bed, he was one of the best sexual matches I've ever had. His technique was original and his stamina in bed was---"

"Whoa! Okay, I get it!" Booth felt his face flush: with embarrassment, yes…and perhaps even a little anger.

"You yourself commented on the rocking of the boat that time you came to find me at the marina. And that's not to mentioned what an excellent kisser he was," Brennan felt the need to continue.

"I get it, Bones! Okay? Fine. It's your turn," Booth cut her off. He was sorry he'd asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, deciding he should try to change things up a bit.

Brennan paused for a moment, not quite prepared for a dare. What could she dare him to do? Struggling for something, she finally came up with, "I dare you to let me drive the next three times we're on our way to a crime scene."

"That's not fair! Dares are supposed to be completed in the same room the game is being played in!" Booth postured.

"Show me that in the official rules and I'll waive your dare," she replied smugly.

Booth spluttered for a bit, but he had to admit she had him. "Okay, fine. But only three times and _only_ if we don't need the siren."

"Since when can you make conditions to a dare?"

"Since your dare involves federal property and federal crime scenes!" Booth returned. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," she pouted. "It's still not fair," she added under her breath.

"Okay---your turn. Truth or dare?" Booth asked.

"Truth."

"How long was it after we started working together until you finally started liking me?" Booth was curious. It had taken him until nearly the end of the case with the senator's aide before he'd started warming up to her. That had been their second full case and he had finally seen a glimpse of her humanity in that one. It had made all the difference to him once he'd realized that, underneath that scientific exterior, there was a human there.

For a split, absurd second, Brennan thought he was asking her when she'd started "liking" him. She felt a nervous rush in her stomach and the beginnings of a blush start. Searching his face, however, she quickly realized he meant platonically. Following that realization, she was immediately shocked at herself. What had just happened? She had been nervous to think Booth knew she liked him, but she had never made that realization herself. What did that mean?

"Earth to Bones? Geez---you have to think that hard about when you stopped hating me? I'm wounded," Booth teased.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure what you were asking," she replied hurriedly. When she saw his brows begin to draw together in confusion, she realized her slip and hurriedly continued. "I think it was during our second case together. When you stuck up for me in Cullen's office and then told me you respected me, I realized you weren't all 'tough-guy cop'. And you started teaching me things about myself and about how to interact better with people. I'd had no fewer than three people in the course of a few days tell me I came off as cold and emotionally distant, but you finally made me realize I had to change that."

Booth smiled at that. "That's pretty much the same time I started liking you, too."

Brennan smiled back. "So, is I my turn to ask again?"

Booth laughed. "Yeah. Fire away."

"Truth or dare?"

Booth had already decided "dare" could be dangerous with his partner. "Truth."

She pursed her lips in thought. She knew what she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how to phrase it without crossing his line. Ever since he'd taken up with Camille Saroyan, Brennan had been irritated. Well, it wasn't actually irritation. She supposed it was more curiosity. No, that wasn't exactly right either. _Admit it, it felt a bit like jealousy._ And that bothered her. Why was she feeling like that? She'd never felt like that with any boyfriend she had and Booth wasn't even that to her…so why these feelings? "Okay. What made Dr. Saroyan so attractive to you?"

Booth's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't been expecting a question like that. He and Cam had been over for long enough, but it must still bother Bones. And _that_ was an interesting point. "Well, Cam's pretty: sort of like a pixie. She's small and petite, but full of fire. She's got a great smile that lights her eyes and she's got a great sense of humor."

At this, Brennan's eyes rolled a bit.

"Well, you have to know her better. I know she comes off all clinical…"

"Commanding," Brennan whispered under her breath.

"---and a tad controlling, " Booth continued, scolding her with a raised eyebrow, "but that's because she's concerned about doing her best. Actually, she reminds me a lot of you."

Brennan snorted. "That's absurd. I'm certainly _not_ a pixie!"

"No, Bones. I'm not talking about looks. Your temperaments are similar. You're both passionate about your work, both intelligent, dedicated, loyal to your friends, a bit prickly on the outside but not so on the inside," Booth corrected.

Brennan softened a bit at that. "Well, I can see that. But if what you said is true, then you wound up with her purely on looks."

"No, Bones! I mean, she's pretty, but that's not what draws me to a woman. Do you really think I'm that shallow?" He was a bit wounded.

"It's not shallow, Booth. It's human nature. The female of the species has to be aesthetically pleasing in order to attract the male. It's natural that you, as a male, would be drawn to her looks." Brennan had always believed men to be like that, but as she said it, she felt as though it somehow sounded wrong in describing Booth.

"Well, if that were the case, then I guess I'd be all over Angela then, huh? You don't get it, do you, Bones? Sure, looks can turn a head, but if there isn't something more there, my head's gonna keep turning right back around. I don't want some 'pretty little thing' as a trophy. I want a woman, and that woman has to be smart, passionate, funny, interesting, up for a challenge, and compassionate. If she's attractive physically, too, well---that's just bonus," Booth insisted.

"So if Dr. Saroyan has all that, then why did you break it off with her?" Brennan was honestly puzzled about that. She didn't really buy the work line---after all, he didn't really work with her.

"I told you, Bones---," he started.

"No. I don't believe that. You don't work with Cam. At least not like you do with me. I thought this was 'truth or dare', not 'lie or dare'," Brennan countered.

Booth stopped. He'd obviously been teaching her how to read people too well! "Yeah, it's 'truth or dare', but that's a second question. That's hardly fair."

"So give me a double one next to make up for it," Brennan replied.

Booth sighed. He wasn't getting out of this and he knew it. "I don't know, Bones."

"No, I promise," she answered, misinterpreting his reply.

"No. What I mean is I don't really know why I broke it off with her. I guess it just didn't feel right. I had a good time when I was with her, but something just wasn't there. I'm pretty sure it was only me feeling like that. Actually, that may have been part of the problem. I could tell Cam was different this time. The last time we had gotten into a relationship, she made it clear that she didn't want a long-term commitment. We enjoyed each other's company while we were together and when she moved on with her career, we were both okay with it. This time she started doing and saying things that told me she wanted more. I knew I didn't feel the same, so rather than leading her on, I decided to end it." As Booth answered her question, he realized the truth of what he was saying.

"But I thought you were looking for that woman you could 'be one' with. I mean, you made a great speech after the whole pony-play case. Is that all it was?"

"No. I meant what I said: still mean it. But I knew Cam wasn't that woman for me," Booth replied, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"How can you be sure? I mean, how does anyone know the answer to that?"

Booth looked at her for a moment, seeing her uncertainty. How could he explain what he felt? How could he put it in terms she could understand? "Well, I knew it wasn't Cam when I kissed her."

Brennan frowned in confusion. "You knew from a kiss?"

"Yeah. Like, think back to your first real boyfriend---or at least your first real kiss. Did he make your stomach flutter? Your heart feel like it might be going a little too fast? Maybe you felt all confused and a little shaky afterwards? Maybe even excited? Well, no matter how I kissed Cam, that didn't happen to me. And I _want_ that feeling, Bones," Booth answered.

She was quiet for a few moments, thinking about what he had said. She _had_ experienced that feeling a long time ago. And she had liked it. "Do you think it's something an adult can feel?"

"I know it is," Booth said, and suddenly he realized that he _had_ just experienced it not so long ago. Well, at least a twinge of it---after all, he had been so shocked by the circumstances of the kiss that he had barely had time to register what was happening in his brain. By the time that feeling in his stomach had kicked in, the kiss was over and he was so discombobulated he had trouble forming coherent sentences. What had left him more confused was the realization that he had felt that way after kissing the woman in front of him right now.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Brennan said softly, watching emotions she couldn't read pass over his face. She had felt some of what he had talked about after that ridiculous mistletoe kiss. She had never expected that and had simply chalked it up to the fact that she'd had to do it in front of Caroline. But she had found herself rewinding the scene countless times in her mind and each time she felt that odd tightening in her stomach as she remembered his mouth on hers. What would it be like if she kissed him without any pretense?

"I am, Bones. I'm one hundred percent positive," he replied, catching and holding her gaze, willing her to understand his underlying meaning.

Temperance Brennan was many things, but confident of reading other people was not one. She let her gaze slip from Booth's and cleared her throat. "Okay. I guess it's your turn. You get two like I promised."

Booth licked his lips and then sat back in his seat. "Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you jealous of Cam?"

She felt her face start to flush. "No."

"Just 'no'?" Nothing more?" Booth asked, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Well, okay. Maybe I was a little jealous that Dr. Goodman decided to hire her in his absence rather than me, but I got over that once I realized her people skills were better than mine and she knew her stuff," Brennan elaborated.

"Actually, I was asking if you were jealous of Cam with _me_," Booth clarified.

She wasn't stupid, but she refused to make it any easier of a question to ask as it was to answer. "Oh. No."

Booth watched Bones' eyes drop from his as she answered and saw the flush creep up her neck, heading towards her already pink cheeks. _She's lying_, he thought. And that knowledge made him feel positively elated. If she were jealous, then that meant she was starting to feel the same way he was. _What would she do if I kissed her right now?_

"Go ahead."

"What?" Booth momentarily panicked. Was she a mind reader now or had he actually said that out loud?!

"Go ahead. You get two questions, remember?"

Relief and disappointment rushed through him. Relief---he hadn't said that aloud. Disappointment---she wasn't telling him to kiss her.

"Okay. I think it's only fair to ask you a personal question now."

"More personal that what kind of underwear I wear?" She smiled crookedly in amusement.

It was Booth's turn to flush. Jesus, the thought of Bones wearing a thong---that is _when_ she wore underwear--- It was suddenly _very_ warm in the small room and he decided he wouldn't be jumping to his feet any time soon.

"Yeah, well---that was meant to be funny. Anyhow, let me go back to Sully."

Brennan heaved a large sigh.

"Do you ever regret not leaving with him?" Booth was afraid to ask the question, but he really had to know. He'd been nervous as hell when he thought she may leave with Sully. When she didn't, he was relieved beyond all measure. That was when he finally admitted to himself that something had changed---at least for him.

Brennan was equally at a loss to answer the question. "I think maybe I was a little upset right as it happened. Sully was the first man I'd had any kind of long-term relationship with since Peter. And I really enjoyed being with him. I don't know if I had those feelings you talked about, but I was pretty happy. The one thing he didn't understand, though, was why I couldn't leave my work," she started, trying to put the whirlwind of feelings into words.

Booth's eyes searched hers. He almost felt guilty for asking the question, but he had to know. Watching her to try to say how she felt, he realized how close he'd come to losing her.

"We had a small argument---more of a discussion really---about my career. He felt there's more to life than work and while I agreed with him about that, I couldn't agree with him that it would wear me down and eventually kill my chances at a 'real life', as he put it," she continued quietly. Perhaps if she only spent her time working on old bones and digging up mass graves, it _would_ wear her down. But now that she had her connection with the FBI---with Booth----she felt she was making a difference. And that was when another piece of the puzzle fell into place for her. She hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge the truth, but she couldn't imagine a year of her life without Booth in it. She'd been sidestepping the issue for a long time. Damn it, she didn't need any man in her life! But lately, the prospect of spending a night eating take-out Thai in her office with Booth had been more appealing than spending all of her evenings alone. She looked forward to him "popping in" just to see what she was doing. She would have missed him.

"I really feel like you've given me so much, Booth. I'm not the same woman I was two years ago. I've learned a lot about human nature as well as myself. If I had gone with Sully, I might have been happy for a little while, but I would have missed our friendship---not to mention your 'charm smile'."

Here, she smiled and Booth obligingly flashed her one of his best. Then he grew serious as he quietly asked, "So…no regrets?"

"No regrets."

They sat quietly for a few moments. Each realized they were dangerously close to territory that they had managed to dance around for a while now. It would only take one move to cross that line.

"Truth or dare?" Brennan asked.

"Truth."

"Were you mad at me for roping you into that mistletoe kiss for Caroline?" Mad wasn't really the word she wanted to use, but she _did_ want to know what he'd thought about it.

"Mad? No, I wasn't mad. I was more dumbfounded than anything else, but mad?" Booth thought of all the things he had felt when he had suddenly found her lips on his: confusion, amazement, desire…and the feeling that even though it had been done purely to satisfy some crazy agreement Caroline had cooked up, that part of the line had been crossed.

"Wait a minute! Maybe I _was_ mad," he conjectured, remembering the discussion that had followed.

"Why?" She was confused.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Wait---what?"

"Truth or dare?" He emphasized again.

"Truth---"

"Did it _really_ feel like you were kissing Russ?" There. He had wanted the truth.

She had the grace to blush. She didn't know why she'd said kissing Booth felt like kissing her brother. She had certainly _never_ kissed Russ like that. But she also hadn't expected to feel so shaky after the kiss. Being that close to him, feeling the hard muscles of his chest under her hands, and his mouth on hers had shaken her up so much that she had found herself babbling afterwards---and Dr. Temperance Brennan did _not_ babble.

Looking up to meet Booth's stare, she realized that if she lied, he'd know immediately. She also realized that this whole stupid game could have lasting ramifications for their partnership. It all depended on how the next few moments played out.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Bones," Booth broke into her reverie.

She took a deep breath, looked him square in the eyes, and replied, "No."

Booth waited for an elaboration, but none was forthcoming. And she hadn't averted her eyes. Those ice blue eyes seemed to bore into his and he felt his mouth go dry. It really _was_ hot in this room. Maybe the ventilation wasn't so updated either?

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

Booth leaned his elbows in his knees as he continued holding her gaze. "Truth."

"Did you feel anything when you kissed me?"

Booth was well aware of the precipice they were hovering over at the moment. Once they made the decision to jump, they'd either make it to the other side or fall. The questions was, were they willing to try it? He didn't break eye contact with her as he moved closer, his gaze penetrating. She wasn't flinching either. Should he tell her? Explain to her that he'd felt the beginnings of those feelings he had described earlier. How much of what he had to say might scare her completely away?

In the end, he settled for one word.

"Yes."

The electricity in their gaze was obvious and the tension in the air was nearly tangible. Brennan felt as if her senses were all sharpened to nearly painful clarity. She could smell the spicy cologne he wore, hear his breathing accelerate, see the muscle in his jaw tighten---and felt her own heart pick up the pace. He moved even closer to her and now she felt her own breathing begin to come faster. He stood up and now they were definitely in each others' personal space. Brennan was still sitting, but the table was a raised examination table so they were almost perfectly even in height. And still their gazes remained locked. She'd seen this look on his face before, when he was totally intent on questioning a suspect. It was a lot like the look on a predator stalking its prey---and Brennan suddenly felt very much like his prey.

"Truth or dare," he whispered, standing against her legs as they dangled from the table.

She swallowed. Later, she couldn't remember what she had been thinking---why she had said it. Maybe it had been something in his eyes or in his body language. All she knew was her mouth had opened and she had replied, "Dare."

Booth felt his pulse accelerate and he knew without a doubt there was no going back now. "I dare you to kiss me."

Brennan swallowed, determined _not_ to show any hint of trepidation. A real kiss this time? This was it. She either had to stand up or move her legs to get him closer. She chose to pull on his tie so that he moved between her legs. She was certainly going to give him something to replace his memory of Cam.

Booth was certain that Brennan would back down, so he had to admit that he was surprised at being pulled between her legs. The whole underwear issue immediately popped into his mind and he could have sworn the Catholic medal he wore on a chain was getting hot as a scolding. He could smell her hair---that mixture of some botanical scent with a hint of sandalwood that he had come to associate with her. His hands moved to her waist as hers slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders. He felt her urge him closer and then he felt her legs tighten around him. She drew him in with her eyes and he watched as her lips parted in anticipation of the kiss. He drew in a breath and his eyes began to close as her mouth drew closer to his, their breath mingling. Every nerve in his body was on fire and the little medal around his neck might very well be burning a hole through his chest at this very moment for all he could feel anything but her hands on him.

Brennan's eyes began to close of their own accord as she leaned forward the last little distance to his mouth. The scent that was uniquely Booth's came to her, igniting something within that she had never felt before. Their lips met briefly---a light flick---barely brushing, and both their eyes opened as they pulled a mere fraction of an inch apart. In that brief moment, each felt their heart pounding and they shared a shaky smile. Then it was Booth whose eyes darkened with desire as he leaned back in, his mouth pressing hard against hers. A moan escaped her lips and then the sound of a door opening jerked them both apart.

"Whoa---hello! Gee, sorry about that, Dr. Brennan!" The night janitor Bill nearly dropped his broom in shocked surprise.

The two very sheepish looking partners separated and both began stammering at the same time.

"No, it's okay---" Brennan

"We were stuck here---" Booth

"We're glad you found us," they both came out with together, neither sounding very sincere.

"Someone pocketed the key again, huh?" Bill asked, pushing his rolling bucket to the side and taking a look at the hook where the missing key was supposed to be.

"Yeah, I think so," Brennan replied, hopping off the table to stand to the side of Booth.

"You know, I keep telling them they gotta fix this damn door. Ever since that assistant of Dr. Arnold's got stuck here overnight, I make sure I check this room. Someone like you though, Dr. Brennan---since you were stuck here, they'll probably listen to you," Bill continued, taking his handkerchief out and blowing his nose.

"Yes, I'll be sure to say something first thing on Monday," Brennan replied, glancing sidelong at Booth. She wondered briefly if her pounding heart was due to the kiss or being caught in such a compromising position.

"Thanks, Bill. You're a good man," Booth added, picking up his jacket and lightly placing his hand on Brennan's back, guiding her to the door.

"No problem, Agent Booth---no problem." Bill had gotten to know the two partners over the last year or so. They seemed to be there late at the Jeffersonian when he cleaned more times than not. He'd known Dr. Brennan for quite a while longer…it was rare he _didn't_ run into her…but lately she'd acquired her friend here and Bill couldn't be happier. He smiled at the two. "You both run along now. I've got work to do in here."

As the two left the room, Bill smiled. He was going to have to pay a visit to Markis, the head of night security. He'd want to know about this update to their betting pool. Bill's money was on the two finally hooking up, but there were a lot of variations on that bet. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

The silence that had fallen between the two partners had long since passed the awkward stage. They were headed towards her office and Booth was struggling with something to say. He wasn't sure how to interpret her silence, but he figured she was probably feeling awkward…maybe even a little sorry about what had happened. He knew he couldn't let her withdraw. If they tried to go back now, it would create more problems than going forward. Besides, he didn't want to go back.

When they got to her office door, Brennan stopped and fumbled in her pocket for the keys. "If you hurry, you can probably still make Parker's performance," she said, breaking the silence.

Booth glanced at his watch. Had they really only been down there for an hour and a half? He probably wouldn't make the beginning, but if he left now, he wouldn't be that late either. But he couldn't leave her like this and rush off!

"Hey, Bones…why don't you come with me? I mean, I know going to see a school play isn't right up there on your things-to-do-before-you-die list, but he'd be excited to see you."

She turned around, keys in her hand. "No thanks, Booth. I have a few things I've got to finish here first. I can't leave right now."

Booth felt a rush of disappointment. She was going to shut him out. He wanted to stay---get this straightened out---but he _had_ to get to the school.

"Bones---," he began, but suddenly he found himself lurching forward as she pulled hard on his tie once more. Her mouth crushed into his and her hands slid around his waist and up his back. He had been in mid-sentence when he was pulled to her, so his mouth was open as their lips met. She used that to her advantage and when her tongue slid seductively inside his mouth, Booth felt his control slip. Her body was pressed tight against his---a perfect fit---and when her hands dropped back down to his waist to rest suggestively at his hip bones, he knew his desire for her had to be evident to her at this point.

Her mouth pulled away only to drop to his neck. "Jesus, Temperance," he whispered hoarsely and then her mouth found his one last time for a light, soft kiss. His eyes opened and he was shocked to see her blue eyes nearly gray. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she saw the effect she'd had on him.

"Want to stop by and pick me up afterwards? Maybe we could go get some dinner?"

Booth was barely capable of forming a coherent reply, still reeling after that kiss and the myriad feelings it had produced. "Um---yeah. That would be great. But it's my turn to pay."

"Okay. Call me when you're on your way," she replied, reaching up to place one last quick kiss on his cheek. As she pulled back, she winked. "But dessert's on me."

With that, she turned and went into her office, leaving Booth trying hard to focus on apple pie instead of images of whipped cream and cherries placed suggestively on a decidedly naked Bones.

"Oh, God…I'm in _way_ over my head in this one!" he said to himself, smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

When she was sure he'd left, Temperance Brennan allowed her shaky legs to finally give out as she sank onto her sofa. Underneath that confident and slightly cocky exterior, she had been hiding the wild emotions raging through her. She'd exhibited every single one of the "signs" Booth had talked about earlier. Every. Last. One. Should she be worried or excited?

"I don't know what this means," she said aloud. Then, replaying the last kiss in her mind, she felt that crazy stomach-tightening sensation that seemed to spread immediately up to her head and down to---well, down _there._ "But I'm sure going to enjoy trying to find out!" she continued, a smile blossoming on her face.


End file.
